¡Yo te lo juro que yo no fui!
by Chica Joker
Summary: ¡Yo te lo juro que yo no fui! Son puros cuentos de por ahi... Pues espero que les agrade. Pensando y pensando me vino esta idea a la mente, una foto de la mexicana muy incomoda y el incognito que la sube a la red. Quien lo hizo?


**Hetalia.**

**¡Yo te lo juro que yo no fui!**

**One Shot.**

¡Hola a todos! Pues este título lo conocen muchas personas otras, tal vez no. Es una canción ranchera de un cantante mexicano muy famoso llamado Pedro Fernández, hace alusión a una persona que hizo o no algo indebido y trata de negarlo a toda costa y más si es la querida o el querido a quien tratan de no herir, pues de mi loca, perversa y extraña mentecilla, les traigo este capi de Hetalia, ah, que líos, ojala les guste ^.O

Aquí les dejo un poco de la letra de la canción, para que comprendan el fic. Aquí está:

**Yo no fui.**

Si te vienen a contar  
Cositas malas de mí.  
Manda todos a volar  
Y diles que  
Yo no fui  
Yo te aseguro que yo no fui  
Son puros cuentos de por ahí  
Tu me tienes que creer a mi  
Yo te lo juro que yo no fui.  
Si te vienen a contar  
Cositas malas de mi  
Manda todos a volar  
Y diles que  
Yo no fui.

¿Graciosilla, no? Pues ahora lean el fic, y sabrán a qué me refiero, je, je, je… (Risa y cara pervertida de Francis) Soy rockera de corazón, pero esta canción, me parte de la risa cuando veo el video. Si lo ven, se van a divertir, ah… Que humor mexicano…

Ahí va de nuevo, con los ojos rojos de tanto coraje, se notaba a leguas que el enojo era mayor que su estatura. La joven mexicana, Amy, lleva en sus manos una foto que nunca, nunca, nunca debió salir de su lugar. Una foto que debió ser quemada tiempo atrás y por confiada no había hecho. El caso es que iba de país en país preguntando, de mal modo, quien era el culpable de haberla distribuido en la página oficial de las Naciones Unidas. Primero pensó que el francés tenía algo que ver, así que ni tarda ni perezosa, se encaminó a Paris, justo en la Torre Eiffel, donde había citado al galo con engaños y voz sensual.

-Nada más que te vea, maldito pervertido, y te juro que no la cuentas, pues…

Llegada la hora, la morena subió por el elevador hasta lo alto del monumento. Ahí estaba él, con una copa de vino y una sonrisa provocativa, alzando una mano al aire para saludarla.

-Mon cherie, te estaba esperando…

-Francis, qué bueno verte…-Fingiendo alegría.

-Oui, el sentimiento es mutuo. Casi me dio un infarto cuando en la contestadora escuché tu mensaje donde dices querer verme de urgencia…

-Pues si, necesito algo, muy importante y sin rodeos…

-Claro, cherie, lo que pidas…-Se acerca, tomándola por la cintura, pegándose más de la cuenta.

-Hey, tranquilo, si lo que quiero es otra cosa.

-Pues, puedes tomarlo como una cortesía de mi parte, mon petit…

-No, canalla, y ahora me vas a decir… ¡¿Quién carajos te dio permiso de subir esto a la red?!-Toma al francés por el cuello de la camisa de seda y lo hace derramar el vino sobre su pantalón.

-¡Cherie, por favor, modales…!

-¡A mí no me vengas con esas estupideces! ¡Contesta lo que te he preguntado, o te arrojo por la ventana!

La mexicana se acerca, furiosa, a la ventana con todo y el galo, quien mira su triste futuro si no habla pronto.

-¡Amy, yo no he subido nada, yo no fui! ¡Yo te lo juro, yo no fui!

-¡No te creo, tú juraste que harías algo vergonzoso contra mí, y esta fue tu manera de desquitarte!-La morena tiene al rubio al filo de la ventana.

-¡Non, petit, lo juro! ¡Je n'ai pas!-Gritaba Francis, totalmente asustado.

-¿Qué no? No te lo creo…

-¡No estoy mintiendo! Bueno, cherie a todo esto… ¿Por que supones que yo lo hice?

-Un momento, ¿No recuerdas haber hecho algo contra mí en internet?

-Non, a menos que sean las imágenes editadas donde apareces en traje de baño y un globo diciendo, "Hazme tuya, Francis", no recuerdo más…

-Oh, vaya, creo que no eres el culpable, lo siento, no debí tratar de matarte…

-Pas de problème, cherie...-Contesta el galo con una sonrisa amplia luego de que la morena lo soltara.

-Si, e… espera un segundo, Francia… ¡¿Dices que tienes imágenes editadas mías en traje de baño y pidiendo ser tu mujer?!

-Eh… Che… Cherie… No es lo que piensas, dije conejita play boy, no, no, no, no… Quise decir chica lavando auto desnuda, no, no, no… Merde! No, no, no… Yo quise decir…

-¡Mangos! ¡Eres de lo peor, enfermo!-Y terminó por soltarle tremendo golpe que hizo al rubio estrellarse contra la pared opuesta, sangrando por la cabeza como si hubieran abierto la llave del agua.

Ahora estaba el doble de furiosa. Francis no era culpable, bueno, por lo menos no de subir su foto, el otro asunto se lo cobraría más tarde. Por ahora, tenía que interrogar al siguiente en su lista: Alfred F. Jones. Si, el güero, como se le conoce, estaba ardido por que México había ganado la Copa Oro del 2011 contra su selección, y nada más que por un bello 4-2, nada mal. Un buen motivo para querer la revancha.

-Bien, creo que vamos a visitar a Mister Hamburguers, ya que él si que tiene sed de venganza…

Una vez que el avión aterrizara en la Florida, Amy se dirigió a la casa del americano para exigirle una buena explicación. Por culpa de los arrebatos del poco brillante Alfred, ella padecía los comentarios poco sanos de las demás naciones, que ahora se mofaban de ella. Tocó a la puerta unas cuantas veces, hasta que un enano de color extraño, ojos ovalados y rojos le abriera.

-Hey, Tony, necesito ver a tu amigo Alfred, ¿Está o no?

Antes de que el pequeño extraterrestre pudiera responderle, el aludido salió de detrás de la puerta, asustando a la mexicana, haciéndola saltar varios metros.

-¡Idiota, Alfredo! ¡No hagas eso, cabrón!

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… Ja, ja, ja, ja… Ah, México, vaya que te asustas con facilidad, Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…

-Y como no, si sales de la nada, mientras estoy hablando con este lindo amiguito… Por cierto, vengo por que necesito que me digas algo, y de modo serio, gringo, o me voy a enojar…

-Serious? Right. What it you want, Amy?

-Necesito que me digas, ¡¿Tú subiste esa foto desagradable a la página de las Naciones Unidas, zoquete?!

-¿Foto? No sé de qué estás hablando.

-¡No te hagas pendejo! ¡Sigues ardido por la final de la Copa Oro, tú me haz humillado peor con esta foto, nadie te la dio para que la subieras, infeliz!

-I didn't do it…! Amy, te recuerdo que estás en suelo estadounidense, y debes tener pruebas fehacientes de que yo te hice un mal, o algo que te perjudicara. Y como no tienes pruebas contundentes del hecho delictivo que estás mencionando, por cierto, llamado cyber-bullying, tengo todo el derecho del mundo de demandarte por difamación, y como lo sabes de sobra, aquí es la tierra de las demandas… He insisto, Amy, yo no fui.

Amy se quedó de a seis… Ni idea de que el gringo fuera así de listo. Todo el tiempo con esa pinta de no leer ni el periódico, y ahora le salía con que estaba enterado de los asuntos legales.

-Y solo por agregar…-Continuó el rubio-Tengo un testigo, Tony, además de que me haz insultado como solo tú sabes hacerlo, no tienes pruebas de que yo haya siquiera visto esa foto o de que la haya sustraído de tu domicilio, yo bien puedo…

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…! ¡Ah, güerito, ni aguantas nada! ¡Solo era una bromita! ¿Qué no somos amigos?

-Well, pues yo no te oí tan segura hace un momento, Amy.

-Este, pues, nada más era una broma, no es necesario tantas amenazas, je, je, je, je… Nos vemos luego…

Amy salió corriendo. Ya era suficiente problema tener que encontrar al culpable de la foto, como para meterse en más líos con el americano, y vaya que sabia de derecho legal. Ahora, en su lista el siguiente era Ludwig. Unas semanas atrás, ella le había retado a una carrera. El primero que llegara corriendo a la meta, tendría al perdedor como su esclavo por una semana.

Y la mexicana pues ni perdió tiempo, dejando al teutón atrás por unos cuantos centímetros que le costaron caro al alemán. A pesar de que en la actualidad se mantiene una relación solida México-Alemania, a la morena le valió madre y le hizo pagar muy caro al rubio haberle aceptado el reto. Como castigo, le hizo usar un traje de mucama y servirle toda esa semana sin descanso alguno, tal vez se pasó de la raya, ya que Ludwig fruncía el ceño cada vez que se veía en el espejo con tan vergonzoso atuendo digno de una joven sirvienta.

Al llegar a Berlín, la mexicana pidió un taxi para la casa del alemán, quien acababa su entrenamiento mañanero tan cansado como siempre. Amy, al entrar a la casa del rubio, miró el momento justo cuando éste se quitaba la camisa empapada en sudor, sacándole una sonrisa nada discreta a la muchacha.

-Eh, Mexiko… ¿Qué haces aquí? Bueno, no es que no me de gusto verte, pero no me informaste de tu visita…

-Ah… ¡Pu… Pues ni te alegres mucho, que no es una visita casual!-Alcanzó a decir, sacada de sus pensamientos lascivos. (No la culpo, Alemania se veía… Wow ^ ^)

-Amy, ich verstehe nicht...

-¿Cómo carajo que no me entiendes? ¡Tú subiste esa foto sin permiso, y todo por la desgraciada apuesta que te hice pagar…!

-¡¿Pero que…?! Yo no fui, esa foto no le he subido yo, frau!

-Como no… Ahora resulta que nadie fue. Primero le pregunte a Francis, y dice que no, luego al gringo y dice lo mismo, ahora vengo contigo y me sales con lo mismo… ¡Me están haciendo enfadar!

-Amy, debes creerme… Llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos y no te he hecho nada de lo que dices. Además, creo que esa foto resalta lo mejor de ti…

-¡Qué sucio eres! ¡Detesto esa maldita foto! Solo confesa que lo hiciste y no te va a ir tan mal…

-Amy, habe ich nicht zu tun..

-¿No eres culpable?

-Nicht... Yo no fui.

La mirada del alemán se notaba muy seria, sus ojos seguros y ni un intento de risa habitaba sus labios. Tal vez era enojón y a veces se pasaba de prepotente, pero Ludwig no era esa clase de persona que se vengara de esa manera. Él prefería el campo de entrenamiento o pelear en una guerra para demostrar lo bueno que era.

Derrotada, y con su orgullo por los suelos, decidió que lo mejor era ir a su casa, cuando… Recordó la fiesta, ese día cuando la foto desapareció. Alguien estaba usando su computadora que tenía en su estudio en los Pinos. Si, esa persona sabía donde estaba la foto, que le daba mucha vergüenza y la vio guardarla en un gabinete con llave. Así que, antes de que algo más pasara, voló hasta Londres. Ahí se debía de encontrar el culpable de su odisea. Tan tranquilo como de costumbre, en su sala justo a las cinco disfrutando su preciado té.

Amy, sin esperar más, pateó la puerta. Estaba tan furiosa como un toro embravecido de Pamplona. El rubio casi escupió el sorbo de té al escuchar el estruendo ocasionado por la mexicana. Al volver la mirada, después de dejar la taza sobre la mesa, se puso de pie, y caminó hasta su visitante con el ceño ampliamente fruncido.

-¡Amy! ¿Por qué llegas rompiendo mi puerta? Te la voy a cobrar caro, lady…

-¡Me vale madre, pendejo!-Le grita sin inhibiciones, muy enojada.

-L… Lady…! Esos no son modos correctos de hablar de una dama, discúlpate.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja…!-Risa sarcástica-¡No me hagas reír, que no me gusta burlarme de las caricaturas!

-What the hell! Amy, estoy hablando en serio, ¿Qué te traes conmigo?

-¡Hazle al descarado, no me sorprende! ¡Qué se puede esperar de un sucio pirata! ¡Si, por que a pesar de que me vengas con refinamientos dudosos, eres y serás un maldito pirata! ¡Pirata, pirata, pirata…!

-Shut up! No sabes lo que dices, si te disculpas ahora, olvidaré lo que acabo de oír, lady…-Arthur sentía que estaba por salirse de sus casillas, pero guardó la compostura, a fin de cuentas se trataba de una mujer y él era un caballero.

-¡Sueñas! ¡No me voy a disculpar por decirle sus verdades a un desgraciado infeliz como tú!

Arthur se quedó pasmado, jamás en la vida creyó que la morena le hablara de esa manera. Él que tanto la quería y ella ahora lo trataba con la punta del pie. Aun así, ella no tenía ningún derecho de irrumpir en su pacifica morada y hablarle de ese modo tan vulgar.

-México, te lo digo en serio, no comprendo que te traes conmigo, pero te doy de nuevo la oportunidad de retractarte, y ten por seguro que no te guardaré rencor… No sé cual es tu problema conmigo…

-¡Jump…! Parece que ahora les ha dado amnesia a todos, ¿No? Ahora si les conviene hacerse los idiotas y no responder por esta atrocidad cometida en mi contra, pero lo peor de todo es darme cuenta de que el culpable siempre estuvo frente a mí…

-¿Estás tratando de insinuar algo, lady?-Arthur se queda de brazos cruzados, mirándola más molesto que antes.

-Arthur, no sé por que, pero no tenías ningún derecho…

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Mejor contéstame esto, ¡¿Por qué te atreviste a subir esa foto a la página de la ONU?! ¡Tú eres el único que sabe donde la tenía guardada, y bajo llave!

-¿Pero de que foto me…?-Iggy hizo un alto mental. Recordando la foto, le llegó a la mente la fiesta que México organizó a donde todos los países habían sido invitados.

-Ah, ¿Ya lo recordaste, güero? El 15 de Septiembre, cuando les abrí las puertas de Los Pinos para celebrar un año más de mi independencia de Antonio, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? Creí que tú me querías…

-Of course, lady… I love you… So much, por eso fue que la subí, pero no iba a hacerlo, es solo qué… Pues… Yo…

-Confiesa ahora, Arturo, y no me voy a poner más ruda de lo que ya estoy…

-Well, e… e…. es que yo, pues me invitaste a beber un poco de tequila y pues, terminamos la botella antes de lo planeado y pues yo me embriagué un poco y…

-¿Un poco, querido? ¡Estabas que te caías de borracho!-La mexicana lo gritó con énfasis en la última palabra.

-Si, si, si… Es verdad, pero lo que pasó después, ni yo mismo lo entendí, te juro que yo no tuve la intensión de humillarte, pero es que te veías tan bonita en esa foto, que tuve la necesidad de subirla, pero no a la página de la ONU, sino a mi perfil de Facebook, y guardarla como privada, es todo…

-¡¿Ibas a enseñar mis tetas solo por que te pareció hermosa esa condenada foto?!-Amy tomó el florero de la mesa y estaba empeñada en estrellarlo en la cabeza del inglés.

-¡A… Amy, por favor, baja ese florero…! ¡Me equivoqué de portal, confundí las pestañas y terminé usando la de la ONU, ni yo mismo lo explico! ¡No me rompas el florero en la cabeza, lady!

La morena no solo le arrojó el florero al británico, sino que agarró cuanto objeto se le atravesaba a la vista, en una lluvia encolerizada, mientras que el güero ojos verdes los esquivaba muy a duras penas. La furia mexicana duró unos pocos minutos, y todo por la falta de objetos que arrojar. Arthur terminó arrinconado en una esquina, alzando las manos en son de rendición, misma que Amy no aceptaba de buena gana.

-Okay, okay… Amy, I'm sorry, de verdad lo siento mucho, pero no quise que lo supieras por que sabía que esto iba a pasar y tú ibas a terminar odiándome… Tenía miedo de eso, lady… I'm so sorry…

-No te creo… Eso solo lo dices… Para apaciguarme…-Amy hablaba con la voz entre cortada del cansancio-Estoy hasta la… Madre de que tú y… Los demás me traten así… Carajo…

-Amy, linda, de verdad estoy arrepentido. Se que abusé de la confianza que tenías en mí, pero es verdad que te quiero mucho, y no lo hice en afán de molestarte, si no me crees, pues de verdad me pondrá muy triste, pero te entenderé… Al igual que entenderé si rompes nuestras relaciones comerciales y no deseas volver a verme jamás… Se que al final todo será mi culpa…

-Arturo, me hiciste prácticamente darle la vuelta al continente buscando al culpable de esto. Francis, Ludwig y Alfred me decían "Yo no fui, yo no fui…" y yo de altanera, casi mato al francés, lo amenacé con arrojarlo de la Torre Eiffel…

-¿En serio?-Preguntó Arthur un poco más tranquilo-¿Y se asustó mucho?

-Pa' mí que casi se orinaba en los pantalones… Pero ese no es el asunto. Por tus estupideces, ando ajusticiándome a un inocente. Verdad que no tienes ma…

-Please, de verdad lo siento mucho… ¡Maldita sea la hora en que empecé a beber…! Por favor, Amy, perdóname…

Arthur se sentó en la sala, llorando como un niño regañado. Amy no lo podía creer, no lo había visto así nunca. Trató de calmarlo de algún modo, pero nada funcionaba, dudaba ya de la hombría inglesa al verlo llorando por algo que pudo haber evitado para ambos, así que como no toleró más ese comportamiento, le arrojó agua a la cara para calmarlo.

-¡Amy!-Gritó el británico al sentir el líquido de golpe en su cara.

-Tranquilo, güerito, que solo trato de que ya te calmes.-Poniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Lady… Eso lo puedo entender, pero… ¡Me arrojaste el té caliente!

-Ah, caray, Arthur… Es que, pues… Ja, ja, ja, ja… Me equivoqué de líquido, creí que eso era agua común.

-¡No tendría agua común en una tetera para té, a las cinco de la tarde, lady! ¡Fuck! ¡Me arde mucho!

Amy se acercó al hombre, le dio un abrazo y terminó por besarlo tiernamente sobre los labios. Arthur, conmovido, se dio cuenta de que los mexicanos pueden ser violentos, flojos, corruptos, fiesteros, peleoneros, rencorosos, abusivos, tragones, en ocasiones malinchistas, apostadores, solidarios, buena gente, bebedores compulsivos, futboleros y muchas cosas más, pero saben perdonar. Él se volvió a verla, con la cara roja, pero con una sonrisa olvidando lo ocurrido.

-De verdad lo siento, Amy, juro que le voy a pedir a Japón de baje la foto y la haga borrar de los sitios donde esté.

-Tranquilo, de cualquier modo alguien la tendrá a la mano. Lo que me recuerda, debo ir y darle una chinga a Francis, el muy idiota ha editado mis fotos poniéndome como una arrastrada a sus pies, ¡Lo voy a matar!

-¡Yo te ayudo, sirve que me desquito con él todo lo imbécil que es!

Así que ambos países, tomado de la mano, se dirigieron a Paris, ese día al francesito no le iba a ir nada bien.

**FIN.**

Hello! Pues yo aquí con esta locura con la que tal vez me pasé al escribirla. Una foto algo incómoda, pero después de todo lo tomó con más soltura y lo dejó ir, pues el tiempo no se puede devolver. Además, chicas, ¿Ustedes no perdonarían a Iggy por publicar sus bellos atributos? Yo si. Pero claro, después de darle una buena paliza. Espero les haya gustado. Comentarios si les gustó. O si no, pues también.

Saludos y hasta la próxima.

**NOTAS: **Sigo empleando mi OC de México, Amy Díaz Sandoval, la uso en otros fics de Hetalia. Y pues esta locochona serie no es mía, es del genio Hidekaz-San ^.O


End file.
